It is known for a road wheels to be driven by “in-wheel” electric motors supported coaxially within such wheels and for such wheels to be retarded in their rotation by a braking system. It is also known for “in-wheel” electric motors to be arranged to provide a regenerative braking effect that simultaneously retards wheel rotation and charges a vehicle battery.
What is needed is an in-wheel electric motor that provides propulsion and regenerative braking without a myriad of attendant design problems associated with such systems, as they are currently known in the art.